Portable stage equipment has become the norm in the entertainment industry. Portable platforms, stairways, band shells, and the like, should be flexible and maneuverable for ease of setup, yet must have the capability to be firmly locked in place to provide a sturdy performance area. In particular, adjustable stairways that provide access to adjustable raised platforms should be easily maneuverable for proper alignment of the stairway with the raised adjustable platform during setup, yet must be sturdy and fixed in position once assembled as part of a stage to assure safe access to and from the raised platform.